Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Spider-Man
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; un lugar donde todos nosotros podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas; desde el último videojuego de acción del mercado hasta la más mítica serie de televisión con varias temporadas de emisión, pasando también por nuestras sagas preferidas de películas, los cantantes y bandas de moda, esas obras literarias que desatan lectores a través de todo el mundo... En general, alberga todos los temas y aficiones que todos nosotros pudiéramos imaginar, incluyendo algunos que pueden ser desconocidos. Banner-Spiderman Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos de varias comunidades, capaces de explicarnos cuál es su área de especialización y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para todos aquellos que quieran adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los Tours guiados de Wikia. Nuestro siguiente Tour está dedicado a uno de los personajes de cómics más emblemáticos de la historia, Spider-Man. Además, para ampliar la experiencia dedicada a este simpático superhéroe, también hemos organizado un torneo de villanos en Spider-Man Wiki. link= ---- Spider-Man, también conocido como el Hombre Araña, es uno de los héroes más reconocibles de la historia de los cómics. Se le considera uno de los estandartes de la compañía Marvel Comics, junto a otros como los Cuatro Fantásticos, Daredevil, Capitán América, los Vengadores, Iron Man, Hulk, Lobezno o los X-Men. Su nacimiento corrió allá por 1962, cuando en Marvel le encomendaron a Stan Lee, su guionista principal, la creación de un nuevo personaje que siguiera la estela de los Cuatro Fantásticos, Hulk o Iron Man. Hasta ese momento los papeles de superhéroes adolescentes estaban destinados a un segundo plano, dedicándose a acompañar y ayudar a un adulto pero no protagonizar aventuras individuales (como Bucky y el Capitán América o Robin y Batman). Fue entonces cuando decidió romper con esa tendencia y dar la responsabilidad de cargar con el peso de la historia a un adolescente, creando el alter-ego de Peter Parker. Parker, de personalidad tímida y difícil aceptación entre los de su edad, era el arquetipo perfecto con el que identificarse de los jóvenes de la época, principal público al que iban destinados los cómics. No obstante, la gran popularidad con la que goza actualmente no fue tan recibida en sus inicios. Martin Goodman, el director editorial de Marvel, rechazó el personaje por su relación con las arañas, que al parecer no gustarían al público. No obstante, permitió a Lee introducirlo en la última entrega de una serie llamada Amazing Adult Fantasy. Fue entonces el 15 de agosto de 1962, con el 15º ejemplar (renombrado solamente como Amazing Fantasy), cuando el superhéroe arácnido debutó por primera vez en las viñetas de la compañía. Para encargarse del diseño del mismo, se confió en Jack Kirby, hombre fuerte del estudio y que había creado a los 4 Fantásticos, el Capitán América o Hulk. No obstante, Stan Lee no quedó del todo satisfecho por cómo concebía el aspecto de su nuevo hijo, ya que le confería un aire demasiado musculoso y adulto en contraposición a su idea de un enclenque adolescente. Fue entonces cuando el encargo pasó a manos de Steve Ditko, un dibujante con menos notoriedad y de obra más oscura que Kirby, pero que finalmente fue quien diseñó el aspecto de Parker tal y como lo conocemos en la actualidad. Spiderman 1.png|Portada del debut de Spider-Man Spiderman 2.png|Bocetos del personaje de Jack Kirby y Steve Ditko Spiderman 3.jpg|Transformación de Peter Parker en Spider-Man Tras debutar en el nº 15 de Amazing Fantasy, Martin Goodman descubrió que dicho ejemplar había conseguido unas ventas espectaculares, dando luz verde a una colección propia de este superhéroe, que terminaría con el nombre de The Amazing Spider-Man y que debutó en marzo de 1963. Sus dos creadores seguirían trabajando en él hasta el nº 38, momento en que Ditko cedió el testigo a John Romita Sr. debido a diferencias creativas con Stan Lee. Este esquema se mantuvo durante muchos años; destacando como curiosidad los ejemplares 96 a 98 (mayo a julio de 1971), en los que la trama incluía un problema de su compañero Harry Osborn con el LSD, algo prohibido por el Comics Code, un reglamento de censura que entre otras cosas no permitía la inclusión de las drogas en los cómics, ni siquiera para hacer campaña contra ellas. Aunque esta novedad fue una propuesta del Departamento de Salud de los Estados Unidos, como era lógico no pasó la aprobación del código y se publicaron sin su sello, aunque gracias a este gesto se consiguió una revisión del mismo que terminó flexibilizándolo. Fue también en los 70 cuando Stan Lee y Romita abandonaron su trabajo en The Amazing Spider-Man, aunque más tarde seguirían colaborando en otras aventuras suyas. En el 72 apareció su segunda serie, Marvel Team-Up (compartiendo protagonismo con otros héroes del estudio) y sólo cuatro después se puso en marcha también Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man; ambas historias paralelas y simultáneas a las de Amazing. Tras el fin de Marvel Team-Up en 1985, se llevó a cabo su tercer spin-off, Web of Spider-Man. spiderman 4.jpg|Primer ejemplar the The Amazing Spider-Man spiderman 5.jpg|Viñeta del nº 97, mostrando la adicción de Harry Osborn a las drogas spiderman 6.jpg|Primer ejemplar de Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Ya entrados en los 90, se realizó la cuarta serie dedicada al superhéroe, sin adjetivos y llamada simplemente Spider-Man. Fue escrita y dibujada por Todd McFarlane, entre otros creador de Venom y de la exitosa empresa McFarlane Toys y el sello editorial Image Comics, cuyo estandarte es el personaje Spawn. McFarlane ya había trabajado anteriormente en Amazing, y el debut de esta nueva serie no pudo salir mejor: consiguió tres millones de ejemplares con su primera edición, todo un récord en la industria. Tras algunas ediciones especiales, one-shots y cameos en otras series; en 1996 se estrenó The Sensational Spider-Man, serie que vino a suplir el fin de Web of Spider-Man. Esta duró tan sólo dos años, momento en el que se realizó una gran reconversión del personaje. La aventura original, The Amazing Spider-Man, publicada desde 1963, se canceló en su número 441 (noviembre de 1998), aunque poco después reaparecería con el Volumen 2 (enero de 1999). Lo mismo ocurrió con Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man y el Spider-Man de McFarlane; que reapareció en 1999 con su segundo volumen a manos de Howard Mackie y John Byrne. No obstante, esta re-definición no fue tan exitosa como se esperaba, que a juicio de todo el mundo parecía que perdió la esencia que tenía en el pasado. Ya iniciado el siglo XXI; el nuevo director editorial de Marvel Joe Quesada trazó un plan para relanzar toda la línea editorial de sus personajes emblemáticos, incluido Spider-Man. Uno de sus planes fue el fichaje del guionista de televisión Joe Michael Straczynski que, junto al dibujante John Romita Jr., reavivaron el éxito de The Amazing Spider-Man. Esto hizo que se adoptara la nombrada decisión de re-unir ambos volúmenes de la serie clásica, y que en diciembre de 2003 pudiera ver la luz el mítico número 500, siguiendo dicha numeración a continuación. A pesar de todo, una serie de polémicas decisiones editoriales (cambios de responsables, personalidad del superhéroe modificada constantemente, argumentos impopulares,...) desembocó en un descenso de la calidad y las ventas. Fue en esta época cuando más series regulares se iniciaron, aunque con poco éxito y cancelándose pocas entregas después. spiderman 7.jpg|Spider-Man de McFarlane spiderman 8.jpg|''The Sensational Spider-Man'' spiderman 9.jpeg|Número 500 de The Amazing Spider-Man En estos últimos años cabe destacar el lanzamiento desde el año 2000 de la serie Ultimate Spider-Man; una re-imaginación de su universo desde su inicio; que ha supuesto un éxito increíble y el acercamiento del personaje hacia un nuevo y renovado público. Esta serie se ha continuado con Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, publicada hasta la actualidad. Este arco argumental, ubicado en el Universo Marvel o Universo Ultimate (Tierra-1610), supone el fallecimiento del superhéroe bajo el alter-ego de Peter Parker, tras combatir con el Duende Verde. No obstante, a continuación se creó la miniserie Ultimates Fallout, donde el joven Miles Morales asume esta identidad. Por otro lado, en la realidad clásica (Tierra-616) de los cómics, también fallece Peter Parker, aunque de un modo distinto. En este caso, coincide con el final de la serie original The Amazing Spider-Man. Esta se produjo en su número 700, publicado dentro del arco Dying Wish (de noviembre a diciembre de 2012); la conclusión de la aventura clásica después de 50 años de gran cantidad de aventuras. El Doctor Octopus sufre de una enfermedad degenerativa que lo mantiene al borde de la muerte, por lo que intercambia su cuerpo con el de Peter Parker mediante uno de sus Octobots. Desgraciadamente, Parker no logra sobrevivir, aunque sí le transmite sus vivencias como Spider-Man a Octopus, que es consciente de sus actos malvados. Es entonces cuando este le jura que seguirá con el papel del superhéroe, protegiendo a sus seres queridos y mejorando incluso sus actos bajo el nombre de Superior Spider-Man. Y es precisamente con ese nombre como se inicia la nueva serie, que desde 2013 viene a substituir la tradicional Amazing. El futuro era incierto, sin saber si los nuevos Spider-Man lograrían cautivar con el mismo cariño a sus aficionados; como sí lo hizo Peter Parker hace ya más de 50 años, basándose en un raro prototipo de superhéroe adolescente y sin apariencia imponente, que Stan Lee luchó por defender y con el que logró que una gran legión de seguidores se identificaran. Spiderman 10.jpg|''Ultimate Spider-Man'', la última aventura de Peter Parker Spiderman 11.jpg|''Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man'', Miles Morales como nuevo Spider-Man Spiderman 12.jpg|''Superior Spider-Man'', la evolución del Spider-Man clásico bajo la identidad de Octopus Y, efectivamente, se decidió volver a sus inicios. La serie Superior Spider-Man tan sólo tuvo una duración de meses, desde enero de 2013 y 31 ejemplares después hasta abril de 2014. Aunque tuvo algunas críticas por la polémica decisión de cambiar al icónico personaje por uno de sus anti-héroes; para muchos de sus aficionados fue un cambio de aires necesario en la franquicia, que agradecieron por el aumento de calidad que supuso. No obstante, este novedoso giro argumental terminó por cancelarse y regresar a la génesis. En la última entrega de Superior, el fantasma de Peter Parker (sí, se guardaron un as bajo la manga y Peter Parker nunca estuvo muerto del todo) conversa con Doc Ock y le reclama los recuerdos que perdió tras su borrado de mente, además de transmitirle ciertas quejas por su forma de actuar. Finalmente acepta su condición de arrogante, y no haber conseguido superar al héroe clásico, para finalmente borrar sus recuerdos como héroe y villano y "cediendo" el cuerpo del joven de nuevo a su dueño original, sacrificándose valerosamente y renunciando a su condición, permitiendo al clásico personaje y su alter ego ser uno sólo de nuevo. Este cambio argumental viene unido a un nuevo reinicio de la franquicia, con el estreno en abril de 2014 de The Amazing Spider-Man Volumen 3. Sí, la serie clásica que dio inicio a toda la vida del personaje vuelve de nuevo; tras finalizar su segundo volumen (posteriormente unido al primero) en su ejemplar 700. Si muchos se preguntan a qué es debido esta decisión editorial, basta con ver el devenir de sus adaptaciones más comerciales. Como muchos sabréis, ese mismo mes se estrena la película The Amazing Spider-Man 2: El poder de Electro; en la que como es obvio su protagonista es Peter Parker, y su principal antagonista el citado villano. También en los cómics tendrá que enfrentarse al eléctrico super-hombre así que... ¿es casualidad este cambio editorial? Evidentemente no. Aunque originalmente los cómics hayan condicionado futuras adaptaciones, podemos comprobar que en la actualidad son éstas las que influyen más en el material impreso; y es que no tendría mucho sentido identificar a un clásico villano (el Doctor Octopus) como el protagonista de los cómics mientras aparecen películas que buscan todo lo contrario, volver a la génesis de la creación de este superhéroe. Spiderman 13.png|''Superior Spider-Man Nº 31'', el fin del Spider-Man de Octopus y el regreso de Peter Parker. Spiderman 14.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man Volumen 3'', la vuelta a la serie clásica bajo la mano de Peter Parker. Spiderman 15.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'', la película que ha influido el cambio editorial. link= ---- Aunque la principal forma de distribución de las aventuras de Spider-Man son los cómics, a lo largo de las décadas de vida de este personaje se ha adaptado a los distintos medios de entretenimiento disponibles, llegando en la actualidad a hacerse más conocidos y rentables incluso que su predecesor. link= Su primera incursión fue, al igual que muchos otros superhéroes, en la pequeña pantalla. Desde su debut en la serie de televisión animada de 1967, se han creado más de una decena de productos hasta la actualidad. De esta primera cabe destacar que, a pesar de un bajo presupuesto y su escasa calidad, tuvo cierto éxito entre el público infantil y fue emitida hasta el año 70. En 1977 debutaba The Amazing Spider-Man, serie de actores reales que constó de 13 episodios emitidos durante 3 años, protagonizada por Nicholas Hammond y que también gustó entre los más jóvenes. Además de otra serie de actores reales en Japón de género tokusatsu (que posteriormente se adaptaría en EE.UU. en la famosa serie Power Rangers); desde los 80 se crearon las series de animación Las nuevas aventuras de Spider-Man (1981), El Hombre Araña y sus increíbles amigos (1981-1983), Spider-Man, la Serie Animada (1994-1998), Spider-Man Unlimited (1999-2001), Spider-Man: la nueva serie animada (2003), The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) y Ultimate Spider-Man (2012); además de algunos cameos esporádicos como en Phineas & Ferb. Spiderman 16.jpg|La serie de 1967, primera adaptación de los cómics. Spiderman 17.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man'', la serie con actores reales. Spiderman 18.jpg|''Ultimate Spider-Man'', la más reciente de las series sobre el personaje. link= Y, como no podía ser menos, un superhéroe tan carismático debía adaptarse a la gran pantalla. No obstante, si tuvo una longeva trayectoria en las series animadas, prácticamente desde sus inicios en el cómics, no ha sido así a la hora de aparecer en películas... más bien todo lo contrario. Si obviamos las adaptaciones que se hizo de la serie de Nicholas Hammond (TV movies que aprovechaban material como el piloto de la misma), no ha sido hasta iniciado el siglo XXI cuando se ha llevado a cabo una superproducción de este carismático héroe. Aunque esto no significa que no lo hubieran intentado. Desde los 80 hubo dos grandes proyectos fallidos de crear la primera película sobre Spider-Man, involucrando en el segundo a gente de la talla de James Cameron como director o Arnold Schwarzenegger como el Doctor Octopus. Finalmente fue de manos de Sony, bajo su sello Columbia Pictures, cuando se estrenó en 2002 Spider-Man, dirigida por Sam Raimi y protagonizada por Tobey Maguire. Spider-Man tuvo una gran acogida de público, un éxito de crítica y financiero; llegando a recaudar más de 800 millones de dólares (de unos 139 de presupuesto) y siendo nominada a los Óscar como mejores efectos visuales. Con estos datos, no es de extrañar que el mismo equipo repitiera en Spider-Man 2 (película de 2004 que finalmente consiguió ese premio) y Spider-Man 3 (2007). Tras un descenso en la calidad de las películas y ciertos problemas internos, la producción de la cuarta película de la saga estuvo en el aire durante muchos años. Prevista para 2011, terminó cancelándose esta idea y se tomó un nuevo rumbo: reiniciar su universo. Spiderman 19.jpg|''Spider-Man'', la primera adaptación cinematográfica. Spiderman 20.jpg|''Spider-Man 2'', secuela del título. Spiderman 21.jpg|''Spider-Man 3'', el cierre de la trilogía original. Y es así como llegamos al nuevo Spider-Man cinematográfico, con el arco argumental de nombre The Amazing Spider-Man (una vuelta a los orígenes, incluso en el título que homenajea la longeva serie de cómics) y un cambio total en su director (Marc Webb) y su protagonista (Andrew Garfield). Tras la primera película en 2012, recientemente acaba de estrenarse su secuela. Como curiosidad, cabe destacar que sus responsables de Sony tienen pensado realizar muchas más adaptaciones; como ahora dos secuelas más e incluso un spin-off sobre los Seis Siniestros y; aunque en el plano argumental y de calidad puede resultar una mala decisión... no lo es así. Y es que el ahora consolidado Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel (producido por Marvel Studios, propiedad de Disney) no lo ha estado desde el inicio. Las primeras películas adaptadas de personajes de Marvel fueron Spider-Man y X-Men (cuyos derechos pertenecen a Fox); en una política de venta de derechos a compañías externas. Poco después adoptaron la decisión de encargarse ellos mismos, con el canon del citado universo; y en ese sentido el resto de compañías deben seguir produciendo periódicamente películas para poder mantener esa licencia. Así, estos buques insignia de las dos productoras tendrán una aparición regular en el cine si sus actuales dueños no quieren perder la gallina de los huevos de oro (véase el caso de X-Men y sus actuales 7 películas). Spiderman 22.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man'', el reinicio de la saga cinematográfica. Spiderman 15.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'', la más reciente adaptación. link= Pero aquí no termina la cosa. La influencia de Spider-Man en la cultura popular es tan grande que también ha aparecido en más medios. Como no podía ser menos, en el mundo de los videojuegos ha tenido gran difusión, con más de 30 títulos protagonizados y otros 10 donde comparte espacio desde los años 80 y hasta la actualidad. De entre muchos cabe destacar su debut en 1982; Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, los tres videojuegos basados en la trilogía original de películas, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Ultimate Spider-Man o los basados en la nueva saga cinematográfica. ¿Y qué más creaciones pueden basarse en Spider-Man? Aunque parezca increíble, incluso un espectáculo musical, de nombre Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, compuesto por Bono y The Edge (del grupo U2); varias novelas y libros, una historieta de periódico, una serie de radio, juguetes y web-shows. Spiderman 23.jpg|''Spider-Man 2'', novedoso al introducir el género sandbox al personaje. Spiderman 24.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man'', probablemente el mejor videojuego de Spider-Man. Spiderman 25.jpg|''Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark'', el musical sobre Spider-Man. left|link= center|link=w:c:es.spider-man:Usuario:Majestic Paladin Conocí al personaje a través de la serie animada de 1994, que en mi opinión es la mejor adaptación animada del héroe arácnido hasta el momento. Lo que me atrajo del personaje fue su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y ayudar a otros de forma desinteresada sin importar el costo que deba pagar por ello. En mi opinión, Spider-Man es un personaje magnífico porque más allá de sus habilidades, representa en sí al hombre común con sus virtudes y defectos, que pasa por las mismas situaciones que yo u otros podemos experimentar en nuestra vida, y es ese toque tan humano lo que le convierte en un icono tan querido en la cultura popular. En mi vida personal me ha enseñado a creer en las personas y darle un toque de humor a la vida, así esté pasando por un momento difícil. Leo desde hace mucho tiempo sus cómics y trato de seguir cada una de sus publicaciones, e igualmente he visto sus películas y series de TV. No obstante, sigo más los cómics puesto que es la raíz oficial de cada trama del personaje. Me interese en el mundo de Wikia por mi fanatismo por el género de superhéroes y sobre todo por Spider-Man. Visitaba con frecuencia páginas como Marvel Wiki, que tenía mucho contenido al respecto. A raíz de esto comencé a interesarme en editar; aunque me inicié en Bleach Wiki, donde aprendí muchísimo. Actualmente edito en Spider-Man Wiki, donde además me encargo de ser administrador. Spider-Man Wiki ofrece un vistazo histórico a los inicios del universo del héroe arácnido, no solo como reseñas biográficas sino también a como se creó y los detalles poco conocidos de las adaptaciones mediáticas del personaje como películas, videjuegos etc. center|link= link= Spiderman 1.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Amazing Fantasy Vol.1 15|''Amazing Fantasy Nº 15'', el debut del personaje. Spiderman 26.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 121|''La muerte de Gwen Stacy'' (The Amazing Spider-man #121-122) Spiderman 27.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 139|''La Original Saga del Clon'' (Amazing Spider-Man #139-150, Giant-Size Spider-Man #5, Spectular Spider-Man #25-31, #149, #162-163 y el Anual #8) Spiderman 28.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Spider-Man: Blue Vol 1|''Spider-Man: Blue'' (basado en los originales The Amazing Spider-Man #43-48 y #63) Spiderman 29.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 31|''La última cacería de Kraven el Cazador'' (Web of Spider-Man #31-32, The Amazing Spider-Man #293-294, The Spectacular Spider-Man #131-132) Spiderman 30.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 1|''Spider-Man: El Otro'' (Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4, Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22, The Amazing Spider-Man #525-528) Spiderman 31.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 248|''El niño que coleccionaba Spider-Man'' (The Amazing Spiderman #248. #65 de primera colección de Forum) link= Spiderman 32.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man: La Serie Animada|''Spider-Man: La Serie Animada'' (1994) Spiderman 33.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:The Spectacular Spider-Man|''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) link= Spiderman 20.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man 2|''Spider-Man 2'' Spiderman 15.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:The Amazing Spider-Man 2|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' link= Spiderman 34.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions|''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' Spiderman 35.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man: Edge of Time|''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.marvel:Usuario:The War Knight A lo largo de mi vida conocí a Spider-Man cuando yo veía la serie de los 90 cuando era niño. Me gustó tanto que empecé a leer cómics y me asombré con sus películas. A mi modo de ver, lo que más me gusta del personaje y que influyó en mi vida es el hecho en el que él decide ser quien es. A pesar de ser considerado en Nueva York como una "amenaza enmascarada" o perder las personas que lo rodean; supera todos estos obstáculos por intentar cumplir lo más importante para él: la promesa de su tío Ben. De Spider-Man me gustan todo tipo de productos. Soy seguidor de las series de cómics, especialmente me gustan la [[w:c:es.marvel:Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1|primera de Ultimate Spider-Man de Brian Michael Bendis]], Spider-Man en la Guerra Civil (donde revela su identidad), Guerras Secretas (el periodo de Peter y el simbiote), Un Nuevo Día, Master Planner Saga, The Death of Jean DeWolff, y ''Superior Spider-Man'' de Dan Sloot. También me gustó muchísimo la película y el videojuego de Spider-Man, debido a la forma en que adaptaron Spider-Man No More!, llegando a hacer una de las mejores películas inspiradas en personajes de Marvel. Mi pasión por Spider-Man me hizo aterrizar en Wikia. Descubrí Marvel Wiki cuando quería conocer información acerca de este personaje, así que encontré su comunidad y comencé a editar todo lo relacionado con el mismo. Terminé siendo uno de sus administradores y poco después también en Cine Marvel Wiki, buscando que los usuarios puedan informarse de todo acerca de estos personajes y poder participar con el resto de la comunidad. Por suerte, todos los usuarios son muy buenos, ya que son editores con experiencia, aunque la wikia está todavía en fase de desarrollo. Actualmente estoy a la espera de varios de sus productos. En cuanto a cómics; la [[w:c:es.marvel:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3|nueva colección de Amazing Spider-Man]], que también cuenta con Year One: Learning to Crawl (que vendría a significar “aprendiendo a trepar”). También la secuela de Spider-Men de Brian M., la nueva serie de Spider-Man 2099; el próximo evento arácnido titulado ''Spider-Verse'', que contará con todos los Spider-Man o aliados contra Morlun y la siguiente temporada de Ultimate Spider-Man. Otro estreno interesante es por supuesto The Amazing Spider-Man 2 y el nuevo videojuego basado en la misma; y también las futuras secuelas para 2016 y 2018 junto con los spin-off de Venom y The Sinister Six. center|link= link= Spiderman 36.jpg|link=w:c:es.marvel:Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 27.NOW|''Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 27'', el último arco argumental de la serie Spiderman 37.jpg|link=w:c:marvel:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700|''Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700'', el último cómic del volumen original de The Amazing Spider-Man link= Spiderman 38.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man: La Nueva Serie Animada|''Spider-Man: La Nueva Serie Animada'' (2003) Spiderman 33.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:The Spectacular Spider-Man|''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) link= Spiderman 19.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man (película)|''Spider-Man'', el inicio de las películas sobre el personaje Spiderman 22.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:The Amazing Spider-Man (película)|''The Amazing Spider-Man'', el reinicio de Marc Webb link= Spiderman 34.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions|''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' spiderman 39.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:The Amazing Spider-Man (videojuego de 2012)|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.marvel:Usuario:Jugger-Up Conocí al personaje de Spider-Man por primera vez gracias a la película homónima dirigida por Sam Raimi, cuyo contenido me impactó y recomendaría para los que quieran conocerlo. Realmente no le presté mucha atención al principio, me pareció un personaje más dentro del mundo de los superhéroes; aunque gracias al primer cómic que leí, ''Civil War'' (donde revela su identidad) me fijé más en él y seguí sus aventuras. Desde ese momento y hasta ahora, se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos. No sólo por sus superpoderes; sino por todo lo que hace y por las pérdidas emocionales que ha tenido que sufrir hasta llegar a ser quien es. Si hay algo que deba destacar de él, es su humanidad. No es sólo un héroe, sino que además lleva una vida normal de vigilante; venciendo supervillanos y a la vez cuidando a su tía. A pesar de todos sus problemas; consigue seguir adelante y vivir el día a día como uno más. Se trata de un reflejo para el resto de la sociedad, ya que personalmente me ha enseñado a no rendirme, ver el lado bueno de las cosas y poner tu mejor sonrisa ante las adversidades. De entre todos sus productos, mis favoritos siempre han sido los cómics. En concreto, soy muy seguidor de la serie ''Amazing Spider-Man''. También he visto todas sus películas, y he probado algún videojuego como ''Ultimate Spider-Man''. Esa pasión por el personaje me ha hecho llegar a comunidades como Marvel Wiki, donde se puede encontrar una gran cantidad de información y material de calidad, y un grupo de usuarios muy agradable y que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar y a ofrecerte su amistad. center|link= Spiderman 40.jpg|link=w:c:es.marvel:Civil War Vol 1|''Civil War Vol 1 #1'', el cross-over de Spider-Man con otros héroes de Marvel Spiderman 21.jpg|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Spider-Man 3|''Spider-Man 3'', el final del superhéroe de cine clásico Spiderman 41.png|link=w:c:es.spiderman:Ultimate Spider-Man (videojuego)|''Ultimate Spider-Man'', la adaptación del universo Ultimate ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados